Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer chassis having a removable lid or cover.
Background of the Related Art
A compute node is commonly disposed in a chassis for multiple purposes, including facilitating safe handling of the components, containing electromagnetic interference, and controlling airflow across the components in order to provide adequate cooling. A fan or other air mover may be used to drawn airflow through the chassis, such that cool air is drawn in one end of the chassis and warmed air is exhausted from the opposite end of the chassis.
Since some components within the chassis typically generate more heat than others and the performance of some components can be negatively affected by excessively high temperatures, the flow of cool air to certain components is more critical than the flow of cool air to other components. Providing a desired amount of airflow to a given heat-generating component, such as the processor, may be further affected by the presence or absence of adjacent components that can cause airflow restrictions or diversions. Still further, a component that is directly downstream of a hot component may not be cooled at all by the warmed air passing over that component.
One technique for managing the airflow within a chassis is to provide an air baffle or barrier that redirects the air flow, either around a particular component toward another component. Where a computer system has been specifically designed for use with an air baffle, it is important that the air baffle be in position during operation of the computer system. If the air baffle is removed, lost or positioned improperly, the performance of the computer system can be negatively affected.